


Broken

by Lovers_sublime



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers_sublime/pseuds/Lovers_sublime
Summary: Reader x Shane. This story consists of the events that take place from six to ten hearts. Also, I wrote this story for any race and gender.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane - Relationship, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Broken

**Broken**

**Warning: Contains sexual content that can be skipped over. It's only one part at the end.**

* * *

Rain trickles down your body washing away the blood that seeps from shallow cuts. The slimes put up more of a fight than usual, and the fish didn't give you an easy time either. Luckily the payout was worth the pain. If the next few days turn out just as good, these long days will be behind you, and you won't have to worry too much about the harsh winter that's ahead. Unfortunately, you don't own any farm animals, and since crops don't grow during winter, it'll be better to learn how to fish now than to pay for it later.

* * *

Exiting the Secret Woods into the safety of the forest, a small sigh of relief escapes your lips, but your aching muscles, fatigue, and grumbling stomach quickly remind you that you're not home yet, so you start to make your way until you hear a faint cry.

"Huh?" Stopping to listen, you can barely hear it, but something is definitely out there. Cautiously making your way over, you pass through the bushes and vaguely spot a man at the edge of the cliffs. Stepping out from your hiding spot, still treading cautiously, you notice that it's Shane surrounded by cans of beer. You pick up the pace and kneel by his head, then place your hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"F-farmer?" He can barely lift his head to look at you."...I... I'm sorry *hic* my- my life is a pathetic joke. I'm too small and too stupid to... to take control of my life... I'm just a piece of shit *burp*." He crushes the beer can in his hand. "I've been coming here lately... looking down, these... these cliffs are the only chance I have to take control of my life. But... but I get too scared, too anxious to do it... Farmer, all I do is work, sleep, and drink to dull the feeling of self-hatred." He lays his head back on the ground. "Why should I go on... Tell me! Why shouldn't I roll off this cliff right now."

Silently looking down at him, you try to rally your emotions.

'What should I say to him?'

You open your mouth but quickly shut it. It would be wise to choose your words carefully. Thinking back, you remember the little purple-haired girl.

'Jas, right? Jas his, what was it, his God-daughter?'

She would miss him, and as much of an ass he is towards you, you know you will miss him too.

"I don't understand how you feel, and I won't pretend to. The choice is yours to make, but know that Jas, Marine, and I will miss you." You pluck up. "You're not as alone and worthless as you think you are." Even as your muscles protest, you pull him from the edge and into your lap, "I will always be here for you."

"... Thank you... That means a lot to me... Can you take me to the hospital now?"

Snapping out of the moment, you quickly hop to your feet, and with whatever energy you have left, you assist him up, making the way to the doctor.

* * *

When you finally reach Harvey's clinic, you bang on the door like a maniac.

He swings the door open, "Do you know what time it is?" Quickly looking over at Shane, he nearly jumps out of his skin. "What happened?!"

"He drank too much."

Without another word, Harvey beckons you to go inside and then assist you in putting Shane into a bed.

"Quickly, wait in the lobby."

You rush out to the lobby, then slump into the closest chair. As your body relaxes, the adrenaline fades away, and your fatigue catches up to you. You wanted nothing more than to go home, bathe, and listen as the rain drifts you off to sleep; however, he had to ruin your night like how he ruin your very first day.

* * *

It was 7 a.m. when you finish tending to your first set of crops and wanting to put off the dread of cleaning up the farm; you decided to walk into town to meet some of the townspeople. You didn't get too far when you spot him. Anxiety and doubt told you to go back to the farm, but you kept telling yourself that it's a new start, everything is going to be alright.

"Hello!"

He turned around, and you saw the annoyed look on his face, but you assured yourself it was only because it's so early in the morning.

"I'm the new farmer in town. My name is -"

"I don't know you. Why are you talking to me."

He turned and walked away, leaving you dumbfounded on how anyone can be rude to someone they've just met. However, for whatever reason, you kept talking to him. You kept talking to him because you wanted to get to know him, and you did. After a while, his "Why are you trying to talk to me" turned into, "Why are you still trying to be my friend." Then after the time on the peer and going into the house to find him on the floor.

You shake your head at the thought. You should have paid more attention to him.

The next day you showed up with a basket full of your best peppers, which he snatched from you and traced your face for pity. Still, all you had to offer was a reassuring smile that led to him being kinder, and his, "Why are you still trying to be my friend." turned into, "Of course I'm going to the damn bar, what the hell else is there to do in this town." He never invited you to drink with him, but you always made your way over to see if he was alright.

Your mind shifts back **. It wasn't enough**.

You were too late and too weak to pull him from the hole he was dying in. But... Yoba. You try to calm yourself as time passes on.

* * *

You don't know when the doctor walked in or how long you've been mumbling to yourself, but the goofy smile shows that it was a success.

"You can come in now."

You walk into the room, hearing Shane groan behind the curtain.

"I pumped his stomach and re-hydrated him. He's in stable condition." Harvey takes a deep breath and looks at Shane's silhouette. "I'm worried about him. His mental state, seeing him going to the bar after work, even when he doesn't have work. *Sigh* Life can be hard sometimes... I... I'm going to talk to him when he wakes up. I have an associate in Zuzu city that might be able to help him. Thank you for bringing him here."

You slowly nod.

Harvey looks back to you, "Go home and get some rest, or you'll be joining him here."

Nodding again, you turn away and head home.

* * *

As you lay in bed, your mind races.

'Could I have done more?' 'What if I hadn't been there?' 'Did I say the right thing?' 'Did I do the right thing?' 'Was it the right choice to leave, or should I have faked passing out to spend the night with him.' 'Maybe he needed the alone time to think about what I said.'

Even as your mind tries to keep you awake, the stress is proven too much. You drift off into a nightmarish state of sleep.

* * *

The next morning comes, and hearing your pet whining to be feed is the only thing that gets you out of bed. Looking out the window, you're grateful for another rainy day since now you don't have to take care of your crops. However, you made no money since you didn't put anything in the chest for Lewis. You made a mental note to do it tonight.

Swinging your feet over the side of the bed, you rub the back of your neck. When you finally stand, sore muscles pull and convince you that maybe staying inside and watching TV would be a good idea for the day. Probably visit Shane if you're up to it later on.

*Knock knock knock*

Looking at the clock, it's only 6:20 am.

'Who the hell.'

You slowly made your way to the door, then open it.

"Ah, hey, Farmer." Does he actually think your name is Farmer? "Jeez, how do I say this... I'm sorry about what happened at the cliffs. That was... embarrassing."

'Embarrassing?! You almost...'

"I'm just happy you're okay. You need to take better care of yourself."

"Was it really that bad? I can barely remember." He looks off to the side, "Doc got me in touch with a therapist. I'm going to get some help." He looks back at you. "I just wanted to say thank you and that I'm going to try to take life back into my hands. I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

He turned away and hung his head. A part of you wants to embrace him and pull him in from the rain. To hold him close to you and tell him that he's not a burden, that you want to be there for him.

"Hey, Shane?"

"Hmm."

"Do you want to come in for a bit?"

He slowly turns around and shrugs. Stepping inside, he places his umbrella down right outside the door.

"Nice house."

"Thank you."

"It must be great to be good at everything you do."

You scoff, "I'm not good at everything I do."

"You have your own nice farm, everyone is your friend or wants to fuck you, and you manage to make at least 1,000 G a day, so I think I have the right to call you little miss perfect."

Usually, you would have had your cup of tea, coffee, water, or juice and a nice hot bath to get you in the mood for anything, but all you had was a horrible night's sleep and an aching body. His jealousy is putting you off.

"I think I like Farmer better."

"Mmm."

Standing at the fridge, you stretch until your joints pop.

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll take whatever you serve."

You make a complete breakfast with some juice.

"I'll take my coffee black."

Rolling your eyes, you put on a pot of coffee then sit at the table. Taking a bite into the meal, you notice he's staring at you.

"Yes."

"Why did you invite me in?"

Oh, how will you answer this without sounding like you're pitying him or worse, he finds out you have a crush on him, Yoba, no!

"I just wanted the company."

"Or you felt bad for your drunk loser friend and decided to invite him in from the rain, like the lost stray you took in."

Feeling even more annoyed, you put down your fork, "I'm not pitying you. I just want someone to be here, and I don't want to be alone."

"So, out of all the better friends you have, you wanted me to stay?"

"Well, you're the only person here right now. You can't call a lot of people at 6 am and say, 'Hey wanna have breakfast at my house!' without it being weird or intrusive."

"You have a point."

That is a good point; you almost pat yourself on the back.

The coffee pot rings, and you get up to make and serve him his coffee.

He deeply inhales it, "I do remember one thing from the cliff. You said that you'd miss me." A burning tingling sensation touches all over your body, "Did you say that in the heat of the moment?"

As blood rushes to your head, you take a sip from your cup and clear your throat, "No, I meant it."

He scoffs, "Why? I haven't been the best towards you, so why would you mean that."

Putting down the cup, you look him in the eyes. It's so odd. Almost everything you said to the villagers was usually thought out since you didn't want to make enemies, but you had a genuine moment on that cliff. Even if you thought about what to say, it was 100% how you feel.

"I... I don't know." Licking your lips, you look away, "Maybe I like your shitty attitude."

He chokes on his coffee, "Hell's freezing over, the farmer cursed."

Rolling your eyes, he smiles at you, and the two of you fall into a conversation that isn't forced or awkward. Hell, maybe it would have gone on for the whole day if your alarm didn't go off at noon. With a heartfelt goodbye, he leaves to help Marnie with the farm.

* * *

**(The next day)**

* * *

Thankfully, you feel better since you were still short of the quota that you set for yourself. Turning on the television, you tune to the fortune-teller channel.

"Welcome to Welwick's Oracle.. the ONLY show where the voice of the spirits is channeled directly... to YOU." She holds a purple star over her head, "The spirits are delighted today! They will do their best to shower everyone with good fortune."

Smiling, you grab your pickaxe, sword, and a few healing items. Today is a good day to go down in the mines.

* * *

**(After a good day of mining.)**

* * *

Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, going into the mines was a great idea. You were able to find two diamonds and a ruby, along with a few crafting items.

Going into town, you decided to stop by The Stardrop saloon to buy dinner.

Walking in, you say hello to everyone then make eye contact with Shane. A chill goes down your spine, but he smiles and beckons you over. Walking over, you sit on the stool that's next to the place he usually stands at.

"Hey, would you like a drink?"

"Are you being nice to me? Hell's freezing over."

"That joke is ten times less funny coming from you. Hey Emily, can you get the Farmer a beer."

"Coming right up!"

She gives you a beer then leans over the counter, "So do you have any crazy chicken stories for me today?!"

"Maybe."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me."

He sighs and tells y'all how the chickens escaped and how he had to go on an adventure to find all of them before Marnie noticed anything was wrong. You and Emily laugh until Gus told y'all to quiet down, and after a while, he kicked you and Shane out since you both stayed well past closing.

The rest of the week consists of the same thing. After doing whatever job there was for the day, you would go to the saloon, then joined him for a few drinks and laughs. During the week, you notice him changing. He started to leave the bar earlier, and his sickly skin was beginning to get a healthy glow.

* * *

After a long day of mining in Skull Cavern, you decide to give Shane a quick visit before heading home to tend to your wounds; however, when you walk into the saloon, you don't see him.

"Hey, Emily, have you seen Shane?"

"No, he hasn't walked in today."

"Okay, thanks."

Leaving, you head over to Marnie's farm. Walking in, you notice Jas in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jas. Where's Shane?"

"Hey! Uncle Shane's in the barn. He said... Uh... He said to tell you he wants to show you something."

You go into the kitchen and follow her into the locked room that you were always curious about. Walking in, you see Shane surrounded by blue chickens while putting down a white one.

"Hey. So what do you think? My special blue hens... I've been raising them in secret for the last few months. I... Well, I won't be living here forever, and I wanted to pass something on to Jas. I've been teaching her how to care for them... I want to feel like I'm not a leech in the world. I want to contribute somehow, even in a small way like this."

Jas stands next to you as you look on in awe, "That's amazing."

Looking back at Shane, you can tell that something is on his mind, but he keeps to himself.

Feeling your body ache, you touch his shoulder, "I have to go, but when I buy my first coop, I better get at least two blue hens."

Smiling, he waves you off.

* * *

You wake up feeling worse than before. Your work is taking a toll on you, but you can't afford to take a break. Getting dress, you open the door and find Shane standing there.

"Hey, Farmer! Uh... So I got two tickets to the Tunnelers game tonight. If you want to come, meet me at the bus stop at around 5 pm."

Before you can say anything, he quickly leaves.

* * *

As the bus shakes on the bumpy road, the city comes into view, and a pit forms in your stomach. You didn't want to go back to this place.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Snapping out of your trance, you nod at him, 'Maybe everything about the city doesn't have to be a bad memory or thought.'

The bus pulls into the parking lot, dropping everyone off. You go on a line with Shane and wait until you both finally get past security, then into the stands. As the game begins, the crowd gets rowdy, making you press yourself against him.

"Do you want a beer?"

"Huh, yeah, thank you."

He gets up and leaves.

Feeling a slight tug at heart, you tap your foot, 'Did I make him uncomfortable?'

Rubbing your temples, you wait nervously for him to return, not paying attention to the game. He finally gets back and hands you three beers from the six-pack. You chug them down.

"I know I've said it before; however, I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me through everything. You've been an excellent friend to me..." He awkwardly looks off to the side, "So it's your first grid ball game, huh? Well, what do you think?"

"Noisy, It makes me appreciate how peaceful it is back home."

"Oh yeah? I guess that makes sense. Me? I get bored with Pelican Town sometimes. But... I like that you're different. We balance each other out." When he looks toward the game, he hops out of his seat, "Gahh! Look, the Tunnelers are on the attack!"

The players rush down the field then kick the ball into the goal. The arena erupts into a frenzy of cheers. Suddenly you feel something wet on your cheek. Turning your head, it turns into a full-on kiss.

He pulls away, "Oh! I'm sorry, I got carried away, I wasn't thinking, I... Maybe I had one too many."

Having one too many yourself, you place your hand on his knee and gently kiss his neck. You don't hear or feel any protest, and to you, it's your cue to snake your hand even higher until you touched the hem of his shorts. You know you should stop there, but you wanted more, so you trace your fingers up his shorts until you feel the outline of his- he stops your hand. A little embarrassed, you lean back and open your mouth to apologize, but he pecks you on the lips.

"I would let you continue if we weren't in a clear view of about 100 people, but kissing is okay."

He leans in and kisses you on the lips, moving his other hand to your back so that you can't shuffle away. You don't want to, Yoba knows you don't want to, and your arousal mixed with alcohol makes you want even more. Thankfully, the crowd is too loud for anyone to hear the moans that escape from your mouth from time to time. His hand pulls you closer to him, and it makes you feel needy. You stop caring if the whole stadium is watching. You didn't even notice the tapping on your shoulder until Shane breaks the kiss. Letting out an annoyed huff, you realize that the stadium is almost empty. Turning around, you see Gus chuckling, and without saying a word, he just leaves.

Shane rubs the back of his head, "That was a good game. Oh, and our team won too."

The bus ride home is being an actual test of your virtue. He pushes you against the window, kissing your neck down to your shoulders as he rubs your thighs.

"Shane, stop."

He doesn't, and if it weren't for the rowdy passengers' everyone would have been able to hear you. When the bus arrives back in Stardew Valley, he pulls away, and you all get off the bus. Alex and Gus say their goodbyes, but not without some playful winks.

Leaning towards Shane, you place your arm around his, "Can you walk me home." You ask a little slurred.

He scoffs, "Only three beers, and you're drunk."

"I never get drunk, only tipsy."

"Heh, sure."

The walk home takes a little longer than usual since you both took your sweet time, and when you get to the doorstep, you press your body against his.

"Can... Can you help me inside?"

"Sure."

He helps you inside, and you close the door. He takes you into the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. Before he has a chance to rise, you grab his jersey and pull him down into a rough kiss, wrapping your legs around him in the process. You want to blame the alcohol, but you know you wanted this for a long time. He breaks the kiss, making you wonder if you took it too far. You let go of him and sit up, closing your legs, tugging at the buttons of your flannel shirt, as you grip the bed sheet with your other hand to restrain how you want to jump his bones.

"I, I'm sorry I just."

You don't know what to say; you're too drunk to lie but sober enough to hold yourself back.

He sighs, "You're drunk, and I don't want you to regret the next morning when you wake up and truly understand what we did."

A weird sensation of appreciation flood you, but what's even more intense was the fire that burst through your veins, "You think I'm doing this because I'm drunk?! I wanted to fuck you for so long! Ugh, do YOU understand what it's like to have someone you want to burst you open just call you a friend and smile at you when you want them to hold you down and fuck you like a jackhammer!" Holding your head, you threw it back and plop down on the bed. "But no, I guess I'll be spending another frustrating night in here all by myself."

Not wanting to look up, you peel off your jeans and slip out of your shirt. You laid silently waiting for him to leave so that you can masturbate. Another night of not being fully satisfied, another night of the gnawing feeling that has been picking at you for the past few weeks.

* * *

**Smut starts!**

* * *

You hear shuffling; then, the room goes quiet. In a languid movement, you sit up only to be pushed back down. Shane crawls on top of you, placing his arms at the side of your head.

Holding your breath, he stares you down, and you can tell that he's fighting himself. You intertwine your fingers in his hair and kiss him. He haltingly kisses you back, moving to your neck, sucking and biting.

Feeling a slight sting, you attempt to push him away, but he grabs your wrists.

"Don't."

You attempt to pry your wrist free, but your arousal makes you too weak, "Fuck me.", you mutter.

You don't know if he didn't hear you or choose to ignore you, but he places his mouth over your nipple and begins to slurp. Moaning, you need to be fuck is rising aggressively, " **Fuck me!** Please."

He lifts his head, revealing a sly grin as he places both of your wrists in one hand then rips your underwear off with the other. He picks up your leg, leans into you, probing your entrance with his head.

"Are-"

"Yes, I want you."

He leans over to kiss your forehead as he slowly pushes the rest of his dick in, and you almost cum instantly, but you resist as he pulls you until your ass hangs off the edge of the bed. You wrap your arms around his neck to help support yourself as he slowly slides his dick in and out of you, making you go crazy. You attempt to speed things up, but he stumbles back, almost dropping you. You try to move more onto the bed, but he pulls you back to the edge.

"I'm in control."

Unconsciously you tighten up around him, and he groans, making him pick up the pace, causing you to become more vocal than before. You try biting your lips to quiet down, but that only makes you build up to a loud, ugly cry. Being silent under him isn't possible. He flips you on your stomach, and your feet touch the ground. You try to move your hands, but he grabs them and pulls them behind your back, using them as leverage to push you on and off his throbbing cock. Having the control to push against him, he squeezes your arms and pushes you down on the bed. Not able to resist any longer, you cum and weaken even more, making him shoot his load into your starving body.

* * *

**Smut ends.**

* * *

He lets go, falling next to you on the bed, and in a panting mess, you tuck your face into his neck and fall asleep.

You wake up the next day in the proper sleeping position expecting him to still be with you, but you're alone. You were figuring that he went to the bathroom or to eat breakfast, your hand graces over something. Looking down, you notice it's a note attached to flowers.

_Sorry, I had to leave. I'll see you again soon._


End file.
